1. Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of this disclosure generally relate to a wellbore tool, and more particularly, to an element sealing system for a wellbore tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liner-top packer is run as an integral part of the liner hanger assembly to provide a reliable, high-integrity seal that isolates the gap between an outer diameter of the liner and an inner diameter of a surrounding casing. The liner-top packer is configured to provide pressure integrity, isolate the cement, and prevent gas migration or flow while the cement sets.
The liner-top packer is normally set by setting down weight on the polished bore receptacle (PBR) with a packer actuator after the running tool is released. The weight is transferred to the liner-top packer to set a packing element in a conventional element sealing system.
With the conventional element sealing system, the typical pre-set cross-sectional thickness of the packing element is greater than the cross-sectional thickness of the gap between the outer diameter of the liner, and the inner diameter of the surrounding casing. Thus, the conventional element sealing system in the liner-top packer is able to create a seal with the surrounding casing. However, when the cross-sectional thickness of the gap between the outer diameter of the liner and the inner diameter of the surrounding casing is larger than the pre-set cross-sectional thickness of the packing element, the conventional element sealing system is unable to create a seal with the surrounding casing.
Therefore, there is a need for an element sealing system that is configured to create a seal with the surrounding casing when the gap between the outer diameter of the liner and the inner diameter of the surrounding casing is greater than the thickness of the packing element.